The subject of the invention is an electrical connecting element and a method for producing same.
In apparatus and installation construction in particular where high electrical currents need to be conducted, busbars consisting of solid copper or aluminum or composite rails are used. Examples of this are distribution cabinets and switchgear cabinets, emergency power supply systems, inverters, converters or the like. Such electrical connections between two spatial points can generally not be implemented as direct linear connections. When arranging conductors, the respective spatial conditions, obstacles and possibly other boundary conditions need to be taken into consideration. Connecting lines can cover a plurality of regions with different alignments of the conductor track. It is known to combine such connecting lines from a plurality of busbar sections. Each of these sections can be bent one or more times, with the bending axes of these deformations all having the same alignment. The individual sections are then screwed together to give the desired design, with the ends of adjacent sections overlapping one another. In the case of such conventional connecting lines, the routing of the lines cannot be selected optimally. As a result of this and as a result of the mutually overlapping regions of the conductor sections, the amount of material that is required and correspondingly the material costs and the weight are undesirably high. The costs for screwing together the individual busbar sections are likewise comparatively high.